<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Garden of Rebirth by CYCLOPSCORE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716509">Garden of Rebirth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYCLOPSCORE/pseuds/CYCLOPSCORE'>CYCLOPSCORE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amidst the Fragrant Flowers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Violet Evergarden (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ballroom Dancing, Bathing/Washing, Character Analysis, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Love Triangles, Nightmares, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Post-Canon, Someone give Amy a hug, Yuri, minor canon compliance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYCLOPSCORE/pseuds/CYCLOPSCORE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three short stories of a golden-haired soldier, a noble and a commoner who have been brought back into each other's lives.</p><p>Part 2 of the series, and sequel to Never Let Go. Compliant to Eternity and the Auto Memoria Doll, but not the upcoming second film.</p><p>NOTE: I originally wanted the stories to be separated, but now, I decided to make the three into a collection. One of my old stories has been deleted and put here instead. Because of this, it is alright if the chapters are read separately.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Bartlett | Isabella York/Luculia Marlborough/Violet Evergarden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amidst the Fragrant Flowers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stay With Me (Amy Bartlett)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The engagement was cancelled. Amy was finally with Violet once more. Yet, why was she still not happy? Why did the past continue to haunt her? Why won't the nightmares stop? An analysis into Amy, along with Violet's and Luculia's psyches.</p><p>This story is taken from Amy's perspective.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taylor would not stop crying. She kept screaming out her sworn sister’s name, the one who took care of her for so long. But not once did the girl formerly called Amy Bartlett turn back. Or rather, she could not turn back. There was no other choice she could make, this one the only one that can give Taylor a future. If only there was any other way. To the girl now “sainted” as Isabella York, this hurt more than it could ever hurt Taylor. Taylor meant her everything. What would she be without her? Even as it perpetually pained her, it only hurt more to turn back, to see how betrayed and hurt Taylor must have been. Her only path was moving forward.</p><p>As Isabella took another trip, and helped herself up, she saw something else in front of her, as the snowy scenery changed to a picture of the entrance of a school. A blonde girl, frowning, and visibly saddened. Violet Evergarden, the first girl, no, person who understood her. They bathed together, slept together and danced together. Violet was the person, the only person Isabella could ever see being in a romantic relationship with. And she was leaving as well. Just like how she abandoned Taylor. There was only one sensation that Isabella felt in her heart, and it was that of immeasurable guilt. Even with the promise of letters, they would never see each other again.</p><p>“Violet, please wait!”, Isabella blurted out, but Violet soon faded into the mist, and now she was standing in front of a mansion. She was forced into an arranged marriage she normally would never accept, and just like all those times ago, there was nothing she could do to change her fate in the slightest. She didn’t want to be married like this, locked inside a mansion where only false joy could come: No, she wanted to be with Taylor, with Violet, not like this! She did not need riches, it meant nothing when her heart was poor and hollow! This agony drove Isabella to tears, and all she wanted to do, no, can do, is scream.</p><p>“No!!!”, Isabella cried out, a pained yell. And then…</p><p>She awoke. A dark room. It was not the cursed mansion, for it would be more spacious. It was just a simple bedroom, without carpets or veils. The bed was not overly soft. The clock read 2.00 a.m. in the morning. Next to it was a blue pendant, and a black typewriter. A nightmare. Of course. She heaved the deepest sigh of relief it ever could be. That was all in the past. It was now four years since Violet and her separated, and yet also four years passed when they finally reunited.</p><p>Just then, a mechanical hand came to grasp hers, holding it firm but not so much that it hurt. Amy turned her head, and there was her, the one she loved the most, assuring her that the past will stay as it is. “Amy? Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?”, Violet asked, her voice slurred due to her sleepiness, but visibly concerned.</p><p>Amy clutched into a fetal position, trying to find comfort in the room, as much as she could. “Yes. The past still won’t let go. I still keep dreaming about the day you left, the day I left Taylor... it hurts.”</p><p>A single tear welled up in her eye. The Count had been exposed for corruption and misogyny. She had filed for divorce. Her family had no more ability to say on who she should be with either. It was the first time she was free, free to decide her own path, free to find who she wanted to be with. Here she was, back into Violet's arms as it was a long time ago, and never to seperate this time. And even with all this, the nightmares linger, and she is still in pain.</p><p>Just then, the bedroom door slammed open, and in came another redhead with freckles. “Violet, what happened? Is Amy alright?”, Luculia asked in concern, having also been woken up by the scream.</p><p>“She had a nightmare. She is still guilty and scared about what happened in the past.”, Violet told Luculia. “Losing Taylor, losing me, being in a loveless marriage. All of it.”</p><p>Amy turned to her, her new friend. Luculia Marlborough, the one who reconnected Violet and her. She knew Violet just as much as Amy did, and during her trip to Amy’s mansion, Luculia had told her about how much Violet missed her dearly as well, and she was Violet's only true friend other than Amy herself. She showed Amy Violet’s love letter that she could never send, and the picture of her in the same dress they wore at the ball. Amy realised then, Violet loved her too all along. Her love was never unrequited.</p><p>Wanting Amy to reconnect with Violet once more, especially with the laws of the mansion revoked, Luculia took her to Leiden, but not before filing divorce papers. There, Amy found Violet's house, and confessed to her about her true feelings bottled up for so long, and knew through her letter that her love was reciprocated all along. She started crying, and Violet did as well. Luculia followed suit soon after. Many happy tears were shed that day.</p><p>Knowing about her situation through the news, and also bearing the desire to rekindle their bond, Violet was willing to share her place for Amy to stay in, even sharing the same bedroom like they used to. Amy, indebted to Luculia, and having just accepted each other as friends, suggested to Violet that she share a room in Violet’s home too, wanting her company too. Luculia accepted the offer, thinking of the exact same thing, wanting her and Violet’s companionship. Additionally, Violet was also easily accepting of the demand, much to Amy’s delight. As of now, they have been living under the same roof for a week in. The two also refrained from taking overseas cases for a while, to show her around.</p><p>By all means, her relationship with Violet had been restored once more, and even found a new friend she could talk to. Indeed, Amy could not have felt happier then. And yet, it seemed the past still would not free itself from her mind, a past full of mistakes and pain. The nightmares thus continue on. And it was because of this, Amy was still struggling to see Taylor, feeling unsure to step into her life once more, and refusing to meet her for the time being.</p><p>As Amy reflected on all that had happened with both happiness and sorrow, Luculia had knelt down to the bed, right beside the two, and was poured a cup of water. Passing it to Amy, Amy immediately took a big gulp. “Drinks might help a bit, but trauma is not something that can easily be taken away.", Luculia lamented. The three had done this routine so many times. "I wish I could do more. I’m really sorry.”</p><p>Amy knew they had tried. Still, something had to be done. She knew she couldn't live on like this. How could she stop these nightmares? Just then, as Amy was struggling with finding a solution, Violet sat up on the bed. She was in a similar experience before, and knew what she had to say.</p><p>“Say, Amy, I don’t think I told you much about my life in the army, even till now. But I certainly had done some terrible things.”. Hearing Violet speak, Amy turned to face her.</p><p>“They are things so cruel that I can’t fully let go even after three years.”, Violet continued, nearly biting on her lip. “And yet, I did not come to understand the gravity of all the atrocities I committed, until I ceased to be a soldier, and became an Auto Memoria Doll.”</p><p>Amy listened, understanding these nameless terrors Violet spoke of, and it gave her a cold shiver. She was terrified, for sure. And yet, she also knew, that Violet was just as terrified at her past. Amy turned to Luculia, who held her head down. She had been told about this at some point, and even now she was still uncomfortable when Violet had to bring this up.</p><p>“In my new career, I came to understand life and death. I have denied many people from having happy endings. It was a burden, indeed. Around the same time, I was told by my Boss, that the Major I served was gone.”, Violet continued, before gulping. “Both of this, it really hurt me. I would not get out of my room for days. I nearly strangled myself.”</p><p>Amy listened with a visible expression of shock and sadness, while Luculia could only make a small frown. Beyond a doubt, it was a tough story to swallow. Nobody wants to see their friend stoop so low. Not to mention, that man she talked about so much, was no longer there.</p><p>Violet paused. The dim room lit up and illuminated the darkness, as she turned on another lamp. “However, I grew out of this. I realised, people still needed me, they wanted me. I also talked to my boss, and he told me, and now I tell myself, that even though my sins cannot be erased, the same goes for the good things I have done as an Auto Memoria Doll.”. Throughout this tale, Violet spoke in a tone neither with her usual monotonous style, but nor was it truly beset on a single emotion. More precisely, there was both tranquility and sorrow, along with pride and humility in her tone. “I can find redemption. I still have the right to live.”</p><p>Ceasing for a moment, Violet briefly looked up, thinking of a name she so missed. “I also have to live for his sake. He would have wanted me to grow into a fine lady, not die for him. He wanted me to become someone truly befitting the name of the flower.”. And with that, Amy realised, Violet was no angel either. She had her own flaws, her own regrets, her own trauma. Friends, someone to talk and write to, someone who can tell her everything would be alright... this was her remedy.</p><p>“I had a similar story.”, Luculia chided in, closing her eyes. It seemed that she now knew a story of her own, that she could say. “Our parents died in the war, and my brother was left a jobless bachelor and a drunkard, often being beaten up by bartenders and street gangs. I had to find jobs since I was fifteen, and came dangerously close to prostitution.”</p><p>She gave a small sigh. “I could never tell my brother that I was never mad at him for being a bother, and I still saw him as family all the same. I had no friends to chide into, no one who I thought could share my pain. Then I met her.”</p><p>Pointing to Violet, she made a small nod, signalling Luculia to continue. “It was through her I could finally open myself up to someone, and tell them about my problems. She was patient, and conveyed it all to Spencer. I realised that day, I was just lonely. I wanted someone. I need not a romantic prince or love. Just  someone who cared. There she was.”</p><p>From the two stories, the conclusion was clear as day for Amy. Everyone would inevitably have issues. Some are harder to let go than others. But as long as you have others, as long as you could call out to someone for help, to cease keeping one’s pain to oneself, they will go away. It might not exactly be all fine and dandy, but it was a start.</p><p>“You are in pain because you feel alone inside, Amy.  But not anymore. You have us. You have our family. You have our friends. You have Taylor.”, Violet told Amy, believing that this could be the most sincere remedy. “I am sure, she has you by her side, always, and she will never let go.”</p><p>It was the last few words that hit Amy. She thought she was all alone on those fateful days. But in actuality, she never let go. She did not know this, but she did. Taylor and Violet, they were still in her hearts, it always has! And they always had Amy in their hearts! They never stopped believing. So... why did she stop believing? Tears started to fall. A cure that was both sweet and bitter, was one where she could finally let it out.</p><p>She soft sobs became full cries, as she embraced Violet, not wanting to let go again. Violet silently patted her back, sharing the pain. Luculia went to Amy’s back and embraced her as well. “It’s alright. It is fine to smile and cry. Today and tomorrow, and the day after, we share in pain and joy.”, Violet assured the girl who was crying in her arms.</p><p>When Amy pulled away, with her tears finally dried, she wiped the last, and slowly clutched her hand onto Violet’s own. “Please, don’t leave me again.”, she muttered.</p><p>“Never, Amy, never again.”, Violet promised, before closing her eyes.</p><p>With that, Violet pulled Amy’s face close to hers, and Amy felt her whole world fade to white for a moment. It was their first, really. But sweet was it, not just by the action, but the sentiment in that moment. Pulling away once more, all of Amy’s fears vanished. Luculia watched, and made a resolute smile. Friendship and love, cannot be broken, and will always return, wasn't it?</p><p>“Was those four years worth?”, Violet asked. “It always was.”, Amy replied, with the brightest smile she ever had. 

</p><p>With that, the three slipped back into the bed, with Luculia making the silent decision to keep watch over the two. There was much work to do tomorrow.</p><p>“Will you always have my back?”, Amy asked for one last time. “As long as you hold on to others’ backs as well.”, Violet replied, closing her eyes. “So, are you ready to see Taylor tomorrow?”</p><p>With this newfound courage, Amy had only one answer, which Violet and Luculia smiled at with pride.</p><p>“Yes!”, Amy replied, without anymore doubts or regrets, finally leaving it all behind. The bird was free at last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I should be a bit clearer. After the six months in this AU, Violet does not live in the office anymore. She has her own house. And rather recently too, since it is pretty empty.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dancing Swallow (Luculia Marlborough)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luculia is invited by Violet and Amy to try the same things they had done in the girls’ school together. To say she in unused to it would be an understatement.</p><p>This story is from Luculia's perspective.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cold wind swept inside a room where a girl slept, and green eyes slowly shone and glistened, opening in response to this sensation, getting a glimpse of the rising sun. Luculia, trying to adjust her field of vision, felt the clean white blankets, where it dawned upon her that she was not sleeping in her own place, which was formally full of rags. And she knew where she had to be.</p><p>At the same time, she felt her hand clutch onto something metallic. It was smooth but hard, thin but firm. A hand? Yes, a hand. She turned up, fully widening her eyes to adjust her range of vision. There, on one end of the bed, sat a blonde, staring at her with beautiful blue eyes and a small but sincere smile.</p><p>“Good morning, Lucu. Did you sleep well?”, Violet asked her dear friend, still lying on her side of the bed like a princess.</p><p>“What time is it? You should not always be up early all the time.”, Luculia responded, softly clutching to Violet’s hand. As far as she knew, Violet was always up before sunrise, even though she slept at a very late time as well. She had always called Violet out on this unhealthy habit, and this was no different... or was it not what it seemed?</p><p>“No, the sun has been up for a while. I was only up when I first saw the sun.”, Violet responded. Those habits are part of the past. She knows better than that now. Besides, it is the weekends today, and thus no jobs underway. “Anyway, now that you are up, it is time for a shower.”</p><p>“You can go first.”, Luculia replied to Violet, seeing that she was only wearing her night clothes. At that response, Violet raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“But we agreed we would bathe together. Amy is already preparing the bathtub.”, Violet continued. Those words sunk into Luculia’s ears and up to her head. Wait. Bathe. Together. Bathe together? Bathe together??? Luculia widened her eyes at what Violet was telling her to do, and her face grew red as well.</p><p>“B-bathe together? In the same t-tub?”, Luculia stammered. That was so new and so... intimate to her. And Violet was so fine and casual about this.</p><p>“Of course. Amy wanted you to do it with us, correct?”, Violet pointed out. Now it hit Luculia. Well, now that she pointed that out... if she pulled out, it would be an ever bigger embarrassment. “A-alright then.”, Luculia responded, but still red and nervous.</p><p>With that, they undressed and put on towels, though Luculia still told Violet to not look at each other during this time. Walking to the bathroom, Violet opened the door, and saw that Amy was already inside the tub, naked and washing herself.</p><p>“Ah, Luculia, seems like you are up as well. You can join me today.”, Amy called, scrubbing herself from head to toe. The tub was already filled three- quarters to the rim, and full of soap bubbles. “You too, Violet, of course.”</p><p>“I understand.”, Violet responded, undoing her towel and letting her bare form, beautiful skin but also lightly tarnished with scars, be revealed, in front of the two. Luculia briefly froze, stunned with awe at both of their forms, and tried to turn away. “Come on in as well, Luculia.“, Amy continued.</p><p>Reluctantly, she took off her own towel, and immediately squeezed her legs together and covered most of her form in one arm, then in tiptoes, stepped into the warm water, right between Violet and Amy. “There’s nothing to be ashamed off.”, Violet responded, stretching Luculia’s arm and exposing her pert form.</p><p>“Here, let me help you.”, Amy responded, facing Luculia and scrubbing her silken red hair, ignoring Luculia’s minor resistance to this gesture. “Your red hair has a brighter pigment than my own. I like it.”, Amy commented, lifting up a small tuft of Luculia’s hair.</p><p>“Can I help you?”, Violet further added, while taking a bar of soap and placing it around Luculia’s shoulder. “Mmm, Violet, I-”, Luculia tried to respond, only for Violet to scrub her arm anyway, making her gasp in surprise. When were they ever this intimate? Thinking about this question, it also made Luculia remember, how it all began for the three.</p><p>Three months ago, Luculia found out about Violet’s old friend from a school in Drossel four years in the past, and the older sister of Taylor, who Violet had grew to be an elder sister figure to herself. Initially married to another person, Amy ended up divorced after the Count she married was part of a scandal regarding indecent acts with other women and bribery. She was tasked to do a documentary of the mansion, and when she came to Drossel and met with Amy in person, she found out about the beautiful times she, then called Isabella York, spent with Violet in the school, and how she was in love with her more than any man, but was always put down by her peers regarding her sexuality.</p><p>Luculia wanted to see the two happy, and encouraged Amy to reach out to Violet once more, showing Violet in the white dress, and her unfinished letter. She still remembered in perfect detail, ringing the doorbell and letting Violet and Amy see each other. They let out tears, embracing each other. She was content to just see them this way, and could leave them be...</p><p>However, they both were indebted to Luculia as well, grateful for all she had done to bring them together, and on top of her and Violet’s strong friendship, Amy now wanted her to be her close friend as well, which Luculia could not refuse, for she was not one to have much friends herself. Violet, already knowing about Amy’s situation on the news, decided to let Amy stay with her, letting their relationship reignite. Amy also suggested that Luculia also share a room, wanting her company too, know her better and all. Bearing this same desire, to have the company of the two, Luculia accepted the offer. Violet was also fine with this suggestion.</p><p>With that, they formed a group of three, staying under the same roof. She and Violet, being wise enough, spent some time off overseas work, right up till now, to show Amy around Leiden. It also gave time for Violet and Amy to date as well. They visited streets, took walks in the park, and shared meals.</p><p>During this time, Luculia came to observe, that the camaraderie and teamwork the three had was surprising. She, in Violet’s house, often oversaw her unfinished letters, and Violet would, in turn, help her spot mistakes in her journals. Amy often did the lesser work, humble ones such as washing dishes and clothes, which thanks to newer machines, made work much easier. Amy was fine with these more menial jobs in the house, and were in fact her proud specialty. Eventually, she found a job in an orphanage.</p><p>While Luculia had already known about the many things Violet and Amy did at the school, from bathing together and dancing, she just took it into her memo. If she saw them doing what was done in those days, she let them be, and never interfered. She always saw herself as just a friend, close as can be, but just... friend. She would not pursue further, there was nothing more to it. At least, that is what she told herself.</p><p>Just the day before this, as Luculia remembered, she was coming out of the showers, when she overheard Violet and Amy planning something in the other bathroom. “Violet, why don’t you teach her the same things we did?”, she heard Amy say. “She knows about it, but has never attempted to try. I think she will be more happy and open to us if we are closer.”</p><p>At first, Luculia thought she was hearing things, but later in the day, Violet suggested to Luculia that maybe she can “teach” her about what she and Amy did in person, to dance, to be closer to one another. Luculia was initially unsure, but she was both curious, and after seeing that Amy was fine with this, and would in fact help Luculia as well, she accepted the offer.</p><p>And now, here she was, bathing with the two of them in the same tub. It was clear how she was more than unused to this, having just used another bathroom in the past during her time in Violet’s house, or waited for her turn. “Luculia, are you alright? You seemed to have spaced out for a moment.”, Violet asked, snapping her out of her train of thought. She and Amy were already out of the tub, and the tub itself was drained.</p><p>“O-oh, alright. I was spacing out. Sorry, it was an odd experience.”, Luculia commented, while blushing. With that, Violet passed her a towel. “Everything needs some experience.”, she responded. As Luculia stood up and stepped out of the bathtub, covering herself with the towel, Violet took a deep breath. “So, Luculia, how was it?”</p><p>“I am so unsure…”, Luculia replied with a sigh, and clutched her own chest. “I have never been this close with you two before… it feels so odd…”. Just then, a hand came, and grasped on her shoulder. “It is alright. You will be used to all of this soon enough.”, Amy added, with a big smile. She wanted Luculia to enjoy this as much as she did.</p><p>“Oh…”, Luculia said, nudging her hands together. Maybe next time. But now, there was more to do. Little did she know, that she was making a small smile.</p><p>…</p><p>“Now, we tied each other’s hair like this.”, Amy told Luculia, as she collected all of Violet’s hair at one end, and grabbed a hairband. It was easier than the braids they used to do for each other in the school, thus Luculia should be able to pick this up rather quickly, Amy reasoned. With some skill with her fingers, Violet’s ponytail was done. Amy pulled back to see her handiwork. Violet looked good in any hairstyle, for one.</p><p>With Violet's ponytail done, it was Amy's turn to sit in front of the mirror. “Luculia, it is your turn. If you need help, Violet will instruct you on what to do.”, Amy told her, letting her hair flow freely. Luculia, knowing how to tie basic ponytails and knots, let out one palm, signalling Violet to stay back. Carefully, with her intricate fingers, she tied a bun for Amy. “You are not bad with styling someone’s hair, Luculia. Who taught you this?”, Violet asked in curiosity.</p><p>“I just taught myself. I saw many others doing it, so I tried to replicate them from one hand movement to another.”, Luculia responded, finishing with the bun. “Is this alright, Amy?”</p><p>“Perfect.”, Amy responded, clearly proud of Luculia's work. With that, it was Luculia’s own turn to have her hair tied, and she need not have to tie it herself. “What is your favoured hairstyle?”, Amy asked, as they swapped positions.</p><p>“I normally used ponytails... but I prefer going back to my favourite... how about a princess cut?”, Luculia suggested as she took her seat. That need not much handwork, just a good use of a comb. “Coming right up, princess.”, Amy cheekily replied, combing Luculia’s unkempt hair to be more neat.</p><p>“You know, Violet did call me as Princess Isabella once or twice. That was the name for an actual princess, but she is just a child.”, Amy recounted, finishing the final touches to Luculia’s princess cut. “And... it's done. That was easy, right?”</p><p>“Yes.", Luculia replied. "What will be the next thing we have to do?”. That was when both Violet and Amy stiffened a little. “You will see.”</p><p>“Just what is it?”, Luculia asked in confusion, only to see Violet extend out one hand. “Follow my lead.”</p><p>...</p><p>“Aahhh! Wait, Violet, I can’t hold on!”, Luculia cried, desperately trying to cling to Violet, getting dizzy from the dancing routine, and having attempted the twirling move, only to completely lose her balance, nearly tripping and losing her footing. The vertigo left her range of vision in a spin for a while.</p><p>She already guessed that dancing would be part of their “to-do list”, but she honestly did not know it would be this difficult. This was now their third try, not counting just getting the move sequences right.</p><p>“S-sorry. I think you do not understand this. The feet should not fully leave the ground.”, Violet responded, precisely looking at Luculia’s errors in her movements, while Amy brought Luculia down to the bed to recover. “Do you want to stop?”, Amy asked in concern.</p><p>It was tough, as Luculia imagined. It must have been for the two of them as well. But practice makes perfect. Nothing is done without that. What good will it do to her if she just stopped halfway? Regaining her composure, she got up and out of the bed, ready to try again. “We will get breakfast at eight. For now, let us do all we can.”, Luculia responded, taking a deep breath not of resignation, but of determination.</p><p>Thus, holding Violet’s hands once more, she readied herself to try again. "Would you like a countdown?", Violet asked, and Luculia agreed, answering Violet with a nod. With a firm and deep breath, Luculia uttered a countdown, preparing herself for one more try. “One and two and th-"</p><p>Just as Luculia uttered three, she moved her foot back, but it was too late and slow. Violet moved her foot forward, and stepped on Luculia’s own foot with full force. The pain sank in immediately.</p><p>“Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!!”</p><p>...</p><p>That was a failure, Luculia lamented, now sitting on the bed, with her red and sore foot being doused in cold water from a bucket. It was not a good idea for either of them to wear sandals for this. “I am so, so, sorry...”, Violet said as she did a standing bow, her mechanical hands covering her face to hide her shame.</p><p>“No, this is my fault.”, Luculia said with melancholy. “I can always be a burden at times... I never get things right...”</p><p>“Don’t say that!”, Amy chided in with a hushed tone, sitting next to Luculia. “It was just an accident. Besides, you were so confident a while ago. What happened to that?”</p><p>"I didn't know I will be this bad and careless...", Luculia whimpered. “And so was I!”, Amy promptly retorted, shocking Luculia a little. “There were a few times I nearly stepped on Violet, and a couple other times I made a wrong move. So many times I wanted to quit, having my confidence shattered just after I gained some... but I kept going.”</p><p>Luculia looked back down, taking in Amy’s words. “Even I had some problems when I began dancing.“, Violet added, while massaging Luculia’s foot. “We just learn, and keep trying, correcting ourselves with every turn, no matter how much it hurts.”. She then looked up to Luculia. "Eventually, you will succeed, and know that your confidence and faith has paid off."</p><p>Luculia perked up. The two were right. Indeed, this was quite a bump, but she can't be pessimistic because of just one small setback. She still remained confident for the previous rounds. This should be the same. With this, Luculia turned her own frown into a small smile. "Yeah, I shouldn't stay unhappy because of this. I can always try again.", Luculia said, giving herself some optimism.</p><p>"Now that's the spirit.", Amy enthusiastically responded, as she let out a sweet smile as well. This was the Luculia she knew, who helped her out of her own problems. Luculia, seeing that smile, felt her grin widen. Violet also looked at the two, and smiled along.</p><p>Silence ensued for a while, with the three just listening to nature, from the birds to the wind. Eventually, Luculia broke the silence, now having something she wanted to say. “Violet, Amy... thank you two for everything so far.”</p><p>“Eh?”, both Violet and Amy gasped in confusion, and the two looked back to Luculia. As soon as they did, Luculia grasped out both of her arms, and gently hugged them both. “It was an odd and rough experience. But with you two, I feel that it is so worthwhile nonetheless. I feel so much closer to you two.”, Luculia said, while embracing the two. “I guess what I wanted to say is... I am so happy to have you two by my side.”</p><p>The two, initially surprised, just smiled and embraced Luculia back. “We too.”, Violet responded. The two had succeeded, even though the plan seemed to be a failure. Luculia had really opened up.</p><p>As they pulled away, Violet pulled out an apron. “It seems we can’t go out for breakfast until your foot fully heals. Oh well, that means we can try to cook.”</p><p>“You can’t cook well, Violet. You know this.”, Amy responded teasingly, knowing that was not Violet’s specialty at all. “Let’s stick to the simple ones, how about an omelette and french toast? Would that be alright, Luculia?”</p><p>“Yes, it would be alright.”, Luculia replied, knowing no other way to respond to this kind gesture. “Okay, then stay here, stay where you are, Princess.”, Amy responded, as they left for the kitchen, both bearing a small smile. It was clear to Luculia, that it has been fun for Violet and Amy to return to the good old days back in their school, and having her experience it too, even if it was a bit unsuccessful. In a way, it was fun for Luculia as well. Not the activities, but just like them, the sentiment behind it. And that is all that counted.</p><p>Luculia laid herself down on the bed, her arms spread out, and feeling very well satisfied. It would take some time before Violet and Amy finished making breakfast. Maybe, in the future, she could make some breakfast for them too. Well, it did not matter for now. Let them do their magic. She had all the time in the world. Closed her eyes, Luculia let sleep take over.</p><p>...</p><p>Luculia had a dream that morning. She was in a room, vast as can be, with beige walls and long pillars of polished wood. Next to her were many girls clad in white dresses of different designs. Luculia wore a dress herself, something she did not imagine she would wear. Standing at the corner of the ballroom, she saw, like many others, a stunning image.</p><p>There were her two dear friends, dancing with the most beautiful dresses of all. Their hands locked together, with one pair clutching on to a bouquet of flowers. Their movements were fluid, as graceful as swans. Their gems of green and red shone ever so brightly. What a masterpiece to the eyes, if there ever was one.</p><p>And yet, they soon halted their feet. They turned to Luculia, staring at her directly. Their already tender smiles became even more cheerful, as they slowly extended their hands to the lonesome girl. Luculia felt her hands and feet move, closer to the two who wanted her in their arms. Yet Luculia was fine with this. She wanted this as well.</p><p>"Let us dance together, the three of us."</p><p>What a wonderful dream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I have moved my former chapter here. Don't be too bothered.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Answer of True Love (Violet Evergarden)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Violet wanted to know, amongst the many forms of love, what true love was defined as. At the age of twenty-two, she had found her answer, in the form of the two girls sleeping next to her.</p><p>This story is taken from Violet's perspective.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Violet Evergarden was sixteen, she first understood the concept of “love” from her Major, as she vainly fought to keep him alive in the last moments of the war. Hearing her Major say “I love you.” with his strained breath, Violet’s heart was confused. She did not understand, yet she wanted to know what it was. Even if the Major was alive or dead in the present, it did not matter, Violet wanted to know about “love” nonetheless. Just what emotions does one have to feel to be in love? How diverse is the meaning of love?</p><p>Time passed, and through Violet’s career as a top Auto Memoria Doll, she came to understand many forms of love. The familial love between siblings, the love between parent and child, the love between teacher and student… it was indeed as diverse as she could imagine. She reasoned, that the Major’s form of love was one of them. But one form of love made her more interested than anything else. True love. It was both the most unlikely and most beautiful form of love at the same time. The love between two strangers brought into each others’ lives, and them wanting to go out together, stay together as one, going with dates, engagements and marriages, and settling down as a new family of their own. And most of all, both sides will wait patiently if they have to, in order to pursue it.</p><p>It was interesting to Violet. She always wondered if she would ever have this type of relationship. Now, Violet was twenty-two, and her answer could not have been clearer. Waking up in her bed at the first break of dawn, she saw that she was no longer alone in her bed, and it made her smile. There were two girls, sleeping next to her, forever her company and theirs. Yes, love between three, not two, it is strange indeed, but just as mellow and sentimental.</p><p>Luculia Marlborough, sleeping on Violet’s left shoulder, the girl she met during the start of her job as an Auto Memoria Doll. She always tried her best to pull out a smile, and was always friendly and enthusiastic. It was by helping Luculia, that Violet managed to earn the respect of her peers as an “exemplary Auto Memoria Doll”. During that fateful day, Luculia gave Violet her first romantic gesture, a hug, which made Violet’s cold heart feel warmth, even for just a moment. For just a while, Violet thought that this might have been love. No doubt, it really was, but Violet was still young at the time, and she could not have been sure. For the next four years, they continued on being close friends.</p><p>Amy Bartlett, clutching onto Violet’s right arm, the girl Violet was tasked with tutoring to become a groomed noble. In the other end of the spectrum, she was more melancholic, aloof, pessimistic and cynic, but also more playful, willing to get close and personal more quickly, and easier to talk to. During her three-month stay in the all-girls’ school, they would bathe together, dance together, even sleep together. They would tell each other stories about their personal life, and how similar they were. During the last day, they acted like a prince and princess, and yet the dance, the feelings between them, happiness, joy, it was all real. Violet, for a while, wanted to stay with Amy for longer, and she knew in her heart, Amy might have thought the same way. But alas, she had to leave, and Amy would end up with a noble as per tradition, but not before she assured they would always be friends.</p><p>Looking at the two longingly, Violet reflected, that she was nineteen when she fully understood the meaning of true love. It was a longing desire, a want, and she realised how she wanted to not just stay with Amy for “longer”. She wanted Amy by her side, in the same bed and house, for as long as eternity, wanting to do so much more with her. She thought this was selfishness, but then, it hit her. She really was in love with Amy.</p><p>But Violet could not be with her. At best, they could share letters, and by that point, Amy might have already been with another man, since she had ceased writing at that point. She tried to write a confession letter, but she realised, she did not have the courage to send it to her. She tried talking to her colleagues about this, but every time she tried to ask about true love, she could not let her words out, as if she had accepted this sad truth. With this, Violet sadly also understood about heartbreak that very year. For a while, she lived with this void, this lingering discomfort.</p><p>However, this heartbreak faded when Violet turned twenty-two years old, and it was then that Violet could feel true love once again. Six months after meeting Amy’s sister, Taylor, and helping the illiterate girl write a letter to Amy, Luculia came to ask her about the girl, to which Violet decided to spin a tale about their story in the school, and passed her a finished love letter she never managed to send for two years. Just a week later, Luculia came back, knocking on Violet’s door, and with her was Amy, having met her during a documentary, regarding how her husband had been in a scandal. Luculia, while in Amy’s mansion, had conversed to Amy about Violet’s feelings for her, and Amy actually shared the same feeling, but was always put down by her peers.</p><p>Luculia had encouraged Amy to be free, leaving her mansion and find her true love. The answer was clear. Amy’s true love was Violet. Violet felt like her world was lit up once more. They hugged, they cried, admitting that they did not want to be with men, they just wanted each other, no matter where they were, rich or poor. They thanked Luculia profusely as well, thanking them for giving their former relationship a new chance.</p><p>Already knowing about Amy’s situation through the news, Violet was more than willing to share her house with Amy, signifying the rebirth of their love. Amy and Luculia had also accepted each other as friends, and Amy suggested that Luculia also share a room in Violet’s house, wanting her company. Luculia wanted this as well, having the same intent to be companions for the two. Violet thus agreed to this suggestion, grateful and indebted to Luculia’s help in bringing them back together, and also more than willing to fulfill Amy’s wishes. With a single “yes”, the three proceeded to share the same roof. She and Luculia temporarily called off overseas work as well, to spend time with Amy and let her get used to Leiden.</p><p>Looking at the room around her, Violet further remembered, it was just about a week in since that day, did Violet have her first kiss with Amy, after she had a nightmare about her past. With this gesture, Violet assured Amy that she can let go of it all, and find as much comfort being around her as possible. At the same time, it made her happy, at the realisation that this love was as true as it could be. At that moment, she felt the void in her heart, and the pain that came with it start to fade. It helped Amy too, giving her the confidence to face Taylor as well. Not too long after she did, Amy settled down as an orphanage caretaker, which was rather fitting for her.</p><p>Meanwhile, Violet and Luculia continued their careers, eventually going back to some overseas work at times. But no matter the case, they were no longer facing their load alone. The three would help each other with their work frequently, from unfinished letters to documents. Amy and Luculia were truly on friendly terms, and this made Violet delighted and relieved. In their free time, they would go out in parks, markets, high teas, beaches and anywhere that they could huddle together as a group. Violet, around this time, came to know the two even better than she did four years ago, like what they truly liked to do, liked to eat, their pastimes, their favourite flower and their favourite art genre.</p><p>Violet finally felt at ease after so long. Yet, there was still a fleeting sense of discontent Violet could not shake off, as if there was still a small void inside her, still needing to be patched. She felt it especially when Luculia was away, even just for a short while, and Violet did not understand why. Furthermore, she could see that Amy would be unhappy as well. Somewhere, both of them were incomplete.</p><p>Three months after they first shared a house, when Amy and Violet were alone together in the bath, Amy asked, if Violet ever felt anything special while being with Luculia, or wanted to do anything with her, before they came together and now. Violet casually responded that she always felt happy with Luculia around, and always wanted to be with Luculia more often, to always be by her side, to go to new places and try new things, to try a duet or share a bath.</p><p>As Violet then commented about the odd feeling of discomfort she felt when Luculia was away, it then hit her. These were the same experiences and feelings she had with Amy, sensations of those who feel like they are in true love with someone, that she had came to understand all those years before. She might be in love with Luculia too. And like Amy, right from the start.</p><p>Amy immediately caught up on this, and to Violet’s surprise, said she knew Violet might have a thing with Luculia from the start. Amy was not mad at all, and in fact wanted Violet to be more open and loving to Luculia. She then continued, that after observing Luculia's behaviour, it seemed that she might also be falling in love with both of them, but was too scared to admit it. Amy was fine with this, for she was starting to fall for Luculia as well. It made her happy to be with her just as much as being with Violet. Now, she was nervous, if Violet would accept that the two love Luculia as much as they love each other, believing that Violet and Luculia would be happier too.</p><p>Amy’s words were quite a shock for Violet then, as she remembered. On top of her own hidden emotions, there came possibility that Luculia liked her and Amy, as well as the fact that Amy was so willing to accept Luculia more and more into their life, accepting that Violet might be in love with her too, and also having fallen in love with her! And yet, at the same time... Violet had also never felt so mellow inside in her whole life, as if those words gave her joy.</p><p>At that moment, Violet felt her heart, and she then remembered how much Luculia was there for her, and that hug from long ago, and she knew, Luculia did love her, and she loved her just as much, so much, all along. She further remembered Amy’s interactions with Luculia during these three months, and how acquainted the two had become. It made Violet happy to see them so friendly together as well. Indeed, Luculia was just as important as Amy to her. And to Amy, she was surely just as important as Violet.</p><p>It was a strange and beautiful feeling, which Violet could not describe with mere words, but wanted to cherish nonetheless. Was it, that the three were meant to be together? She accepted Amy's mutual feelings and request, which Amy responded with uttermost delight. Violet felt the remaining void inside start to fade as well.</p><p>They agreed, and attempted to further bond with Luculia after that, giving her room and leeway to open up and become closer and closer to them. They could have told her from the start, but it was best to make Luculia at ease first, where she was comfortable and confident to say the words with her own mouth and heart.</p><p>From teaching her the things they had done in the school they once bonded in, to buying dresses and a new brooch, it was all worth it to see Luculia smile. It made Violet and Amy happy as well. She really was starting to become closer and closer to them. They bathed, they danced, and every time they did made Luculia became more romantic in mind. Weeks of intimate bonding came by, and Thanksgiving came not soon after. On that day, was the time they all came clean to each other about their true feelings.</p><p>There, under the starry night, Luculia admitted about indeed falling for the two of them, albeit she could only be honest to herself after the week of teaching her how to dance. Now, she was highly strung, to see if Violet and Amy would accept this. Violet and Amy, having waited for this all along, was more than accepting of Luculia's feelings, and she was ecstatic at this response. They laughed and chatted, all while sharing a small amount of turkey and listening to classic romance songs.</p><p>That day ended with Violet and Amy sealing their relationship as a trio, both kissing Luculia on the lips, and then each other. With the last boundaries broken, the last remnants of the void in her heart completely faded, replaced with serenity instead.</p><p>...</p><p>Having remembered enough from the past, Violet snapped out of her train of thought. Turning her head up, she looked through the window, seeing the flowers of so many colours on the nearby trees. Time had passed since that very Thanksgiving night. Now came January, a new year had come, with the snow melting and flowers blooming once more. They were beautiful, of course, but to Violet, their beauty was nothing, compared to that of the two precious girls right next to her, still resting by her side. Lying back on the bed, she decided that instead of getting up early like she always would, or waking the two up, she will just go back to sleep, with them still by her side.</p><p>Feeling Luculia and Amy’s warm hands, Violet felt her heart grow warm and beat with crescendo. The girl who wanted to know what true love was amongst the many notions of love, had found her answer in them. She loved the two, without reason or condition, and simply because of them being there in her life from start to finish. Loving just one of them, she felt incomplete. Did they feel the same way? Violet closed her eyes. It was probably a yes.</p><p>She let sleep take over for a while. There was no fun waking up, if Luculia and Amy are not waking up with her.</p><p>...</p><p>“Wake up, darling.”, a soft voice said, waking Violet once more. There, on the bed, were Luculia and Amy, now up and peering over her. They were holding her mechanical hands and keeping it warm.</p><p>“It is not like you, to wake up so late in the morning, Violet.”, Amy told her girl, surprised by Violet’s unusual tardiness today.</p><p>“No, I did wake up early. I just fell back to sleep, because I don’t want to wake up with you two still sleeping. I did not want to wake you two up either.”, Violet responded with a small laugh. “Violet, that does not sound like you.”, Luculia replied, with a minor tone of both amusement and concern.</p><p>Violet closed her eyes. “It is just that, being with you two for so long, I no longer feel so... urgent as I used to be. I felt more patient, more able to enjoy the small things in life... and it is all thanks to you two.”, she responded. “I have always been wondering what true love is. When I met you two, I had found my answer. When we kissed, it was like a hole in my heart being slowly mended and filled with serenity. I became an Auto Memoria Doll because I want to know why my Major said ‘I love you’ to me. Now, I can finally save ‘I love you’ to someone. That someone is you two.”</p><p>Violet grew red as she finished what she wanted to say. Luculia and Amy looked at each other, feeling a mutual understanding. They nudged closer to Violet. “I know what you mean.”, Amy responded. “I feel my worries fade every time we kiss or embrace. It just allows me to feel that I am never alone in the world, and there is someone by my side.”</p><p>“I think that is just one small part amongst what defines true love, but it is a start.”, Luculia added in. It was nice and assuring for Violet, to hear that her two girlfriends thought about the same thing. “Now then, we are all up. Ready for breakfast?”, Amy asked.</p><p>“How about a sandwich? Like the ones you used to make.”, Violet responded, shaking Luculia’s hand to show who she was referring to. “So you finally decided to eat them.”, Luculia said with a smile. She never forgot her attempt to share a sandwich with Violet, right at the Auto Memoria Doll training school.</p><p>“Sounds good.”, Amy agreed. “Do you need help?”</p><p>“No. I can do this on my own.”, Luculia replied with confidence, trying to fumble out of the bed. Violet just watched, and made a smile, closing her eyes. It was with them, that her pursuit of love came to a beautiful conclusion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I originally wanted to make some of my yurifics regarding Violet, Luculia and Amy a one-shot, but I changed my mind and turned it into a trilogy.</p><p>If you may have guessed, each chapter is chronological in order, and have different perspectives, starting with Amy, then Luculia, then Violet. Their actual situation of how they met is the same, yet some perspectives are different here and there in each narration of how they met.</p><p>In-lore, my guess is either a fortune teller gave Violet a gauge for her age, or Luculia and Amy did.</p><p>PS: There were so many edits to make the continuity right. I apologise for that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>